Undead Assassin
Undead Assassin is a RED Undead Spy TF2 Freak created by a YouTube, Hellman aka UselessTeam aka Devad. His theme is Enclave - Dark03a. Origin He was born as a boy named John Raider in the town of New-York. In the age of 7 his parents both died from an earthquake, but young John was already caring about himself. Surprisingly enough he didn't need anyone else then himself to care about him. In school he wasn't happy, he hated studying, every evening after school John was training in stealth and deception. His power was not brute force, not great mind, but excelent stealth and tongue. He abandoned school as soon as was possible. But he done his worst thing in his schoolhood. When he hit 13 he done something no kid could have done ever. A bully was chasing John, so John runned away. A pit was ahead, so he lured the bully into trap. He fell to his death into the pit and John standed over there and laughed. Nobody knows about what he did to a bully. John thought that his stealth skills were not enough to become the *real* assassin. John joined collage at the age of 19. He met new friends,Jamie and Sarah(who will later become Mummy Lovers). He studied hard in stealth and deception to become an assasin. His dream was eventually fullfilled. He hit his best spot in collage and became an assasin. At the 2012 the studying ended,but as the three, Sarah, Jamie and John were heading to their own home, a *mysterious masked killer*ambushed them. Even John's stealth didn't helped him. All three ended up brutally murdered, but they were all resurrected under unknown circumstances. John still got what he wanted. He became an assasin of the undead. His skills improved highly and he was granted a knife of imprisoned souls, or Soul Taker. With this he took 1000 souls of many males,females and animals, all were took by the order of his master. He is now called Undead Assasin and stealth is his ally and his foes' enemy. Appearence and Personality He appeared, once, as a RED Spy wearing Voodoo Cursed Spy Soul, an Dashin' Hashshashin Assasin's Cowl and Double Cross-Com Mask. Now he wears a Skull Necklace, an Ethereal Hood, the same Spy Soul and a Rogue's Col Roule colored A Distinctive Lack of Hue. He is a mean man, now that he became an evil undead. He's mean even to his friends, including Mummy Lovers, who were his friends during college. He still, however, do anything to protect them. Abilities and Powers He is naturally an assasin, he studied to be one and so after he was brought back, he was given twice the agility he had when he was alive. He's a man of stealth, he can hide himself from sight much longer then regular spies and doesn't need an Invisibility Watch to do so. His knife, Soultaker, can take a soul of Undead Assasin's dead foe to forever trap him inside. If the soul is caught, there is no way to go back. It cannot go to either hell or heaven. However, strong foe's soul, like Nightmare Medic's one, cannot be caught and even if it is snatched, it will most likely break free. Weaknesses and Downfalls Just as his friends, Mummy Lovers, he is vulnerable to sunlight. It will limit his vision and will disable his stealth. Not only that, even without sunlight, if there is blood or dirt or piss on his suit, he will be revealed in his stealth. No matter his Enhanced Agility, he is still as vulnerable as a normal spy is. Notable Videos Encounter with Painis Cupcake(Beta look) Demonic Robots Influence trick Undead Demoknight's Ascension SynthetSniper vs Undead Assasin The Curse of the Full Moon The Corrupting Night The Birth of Synthesia the Malicious(The Phantom) Meeting with The Rogue Payback Time! Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:RED Team Category:Spies Category:Undead